


She had a Rick Once

by NotMyRick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Ricks - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Romance, before events of show, like an introduction type deal, mostly a fic about my OC, not "historically accurate"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRick/pseuds/NotMyRick
Summary: She remembered her life in Washington and Michigan. She remembered the fights, the tears, the chaos. She remembered her lowest point in life, how her sun came in the form of a small little girl. She remembered a house filled with only women. She remembered being a slave to the Citadel of Ricks. She remembered she had a family. Now she has nowhere left to go. "One-shot".
Relationships: Diane/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption), Diane/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption)/Original Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey so this is my OC Roxxanne Rivas for Rick and Morty. This story is like a general guideline of the events. With Rick and Morty and the whole Multiverse thing, this is like one of many possible backstories/ backgrounds. So take this with a grain of salt. Other stories will be branched off this background and published as new stories. I've been obsessing over this show for the entire duration of quarantine. So yeah enjoy if you wish, or not.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

She was dressed to the T. Her professional attire was out of placed in the small bakery in the heart of Seattle. The place was small and not a ton of foot traffic graced this establishment, which was odd in of itself. She saw the only worker in this establishment get her order.

"Chocolate mousse, for the sexy redhead."

She laughed and smiled at the blue haired man.

"If your mouth is as sweet as your desserts, you would have a cult following."

Instead of grabbing her dessert and go, she took it out and ate in front of him.

"So how is it?"

"Good enough to have added a regular."

And true to her word, she kept coming back.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

It was night, the city life still seemed alive, but her flat was pitch black as she carefully snuck into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a cake screaming her name; just as she was going to grab it and go, lanky arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her away from the dessert. She giggled as her bare back smashed against his chest.

"That... is for tomorrow." He told her.

The pâtissier from the small bakery became her personal chef, then her best friend, then someone more. The light from the fridge disappeared as it closed, leaving them in total darkness. She had to readjust her vision to the black. She turned around in his arms to face him.

"I know, but I want a late night snack."

"Then, your looking right at it."

She smiled coquettishly in response to what she assumed was his smug expression. They tangled limbs again, and she forgot about the cake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. /** _

They traveled to Muskegon, Michigan. Her work made them travel there, and they rented a small house for the two of them. She kissed Rick goodbye as she packed her stuff for work. He grumbled in discontent at her leaving again and was tinkering with their newest invention. They both had an unbelievable love of science despite their chosen profession. If she wasn't at work, or if he wasn't gallivanting somewhere in the galaxy doing who knows what, they both would sit in the living room thinking out loud and inventing what should've been the impossible.

"I'll be back late tonight." She said.

"Whenever are you not." He started.

"Rick..."

"Just go Roxy."

She stopped at the door and blew another kiss to him as she left.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane./** _

"What the FUCK!" she yelled as she threw whatever was at reach.

She was home alone, snot and tears were dripping down her face. She flopped onto the couch and screamed into the pillow. There was a knock on her front door, so she lifted her head and shouted she was fine, then hit hear head against the pillow. Tears escaped as she calmed down and sat back up. She looked around and found the place a mess; she started to clean. It's been a year since they were in Michigan. It was a rough year with all her late nights which caused most of her and Rick's arguments. Last night was another argument, and he spilled that he was seeing another woman. The end result was that she kicked him out of the house, and he was staying at a woman's place named Diane. She grabbed all the broken pieces with her bare hands, not minding the small cuts they gave. When she was out of things to clean, she opened the fridge to stuff her sorrows away, but saw a well-placed creme brulee. She sighed closed the fridge and picked up the phone. The phone rang for a while and a feminine voice appeared on the other side.

"Hello, I need to speak with Rick."

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane./** _

Rick and her were at the company house. They sat on the bed in the master bedroom. She clasped Rick's hands in her own and their knees touched.

"Do you love her?" She asked, an empty feeling burst inside her chest.

When he didn't reply, she hummed.

"That-, Diane, is able to give you something I can't." She knew.

She knew Rick knocked that woman up and that woman, Diane, has his child. She, herself, was infertile. Although Rick told her it was fine and if they wanted a child, they could just adopt, she knew he craved something familial. And to a certain degree, she did too. They both wanted to prove they could be better parents then their own, but there was something special to be able to share genes with another living being.

"Rick, I love you. Not a single moment in my life have or will I ever stop loving you. However, I will not stop you from your own choices. If... if you love her and stopped... stopped... if my feelings are not reciprocated, then you can be with Diane. If you don't regret it, as long as you are happy." She monologue and clenched her hands as well as eyes.

She waited for his answer, she waited for the hole in her chest to expand like the universe. She waited for the pain that will last until she was 6ft underground or scattered in the wind. Then she felt pressure on her lips. Their eyes locked as he kissed her and she gave in for this temporary bliss, it was sweet like the dessert he made her every day without fail. At least she can get some closure.

"I'm not leaving you." He said.

She felt elated.

"But I can't just leave Diane." He continued.

She felt shocked.

"And you need to make a plan." He smirked, kissed her, and left the room.

Now she was bewildered. What the fuck just happened?

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane/** _

A bunch of reporters and paparazzi gathered around a vivacious redhead as she walked down the court steps. She smiled an alluring smile to the camera. Everyone around her was shouting for her attention.

"Now that you have actively participated into the "Free love" campaign and even become the face of it, what are your next steps for the cause?"

"I will be supporting the free love campaign for as long as I am alive. I will also be adjusting my company's standard moral ethics policy to fit my current ideals." She said calmly.

"It is rumored that you only advocated for the free love campaign because some other woman had intruded into your marriage is that true?"

"No comment." She replied with a smile and continued to answer questions.

The TV was blocked by the same redhead that was on the screen as she looked at Rick and Diane laying lazily on the couch.

"If you guys want dinner, I suggest the man of the house get us some fucking groceries unless you want to munch on saltine crackers and beer."

She grabbed Rick's hand to pull him up and to take his seat as she sat down next to Diane. He stumbled off the couch before mumbling and going to the store, leaving the two women in the house.

"Didn't end up like you thought, Diane?" She spoke accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean?" She replied all innocently.

"Bull shit, you're a psychologist, you may not be smart, but you are clever." Roxx continued.

"Let me lay out your thought process. As soon as you figured out Rick was "married" you used your empathetic nature to lure him to love you the same way you do. It took some time, but then he fell in love with you, but wouldn't admit it, so you got him drunk, drunk enough for some ballsy, stupid, liquid courage so he could sleep with you. It took a few shots, but you got the result in the form or a plastic stick with double lines. You "hid" your pregnancy for a mere 3 weeks, not even the full month. Then you "let slip" your current incubation which drove Rick to be a spluttering fool. All you had to do at that point was wait for another argument to surface."

"Is that what you think?" Diane smiled at her, amused.

"It's what I know. However, that was only phase 1. It was time for phase 2." She took a dramatic pause and a swig of beer left by Rick on the coffee table.

"Phase 2 of your plan consisted of being there for Rick, be his emotional barrier against the oh so cruel world. And with him not returning to me he would undoubtedly stay at your place in which physical, emotional, and verbal exposure would get Rick on your side. When you guys married out of wedlock, only then would you tell your unfettered adoration for Rick. Not only would that stroke his ego and give you a few brownie points it would fix the wall around his heart that was caused by me and be fixed by you." She wasn’t done yet. "Unfortunately, your phase 2 plans were derived based on the assumption that I would either act cool as a cucumber or become totally enraged beyond reason. Both true, and I did. But you didn't expect me to put my pride down. Your analysis of me is spot on, creepily so, stalker professional you know." She applauded the blonde for a job well done.

"Miscalculation on my part." Dianne replied, just casually confessing everything she said was true.

Roxy smiled and changed the channel.

"You, however, underestimated my love for the blue haired dildo buying us groceries. Rick is like a black hole; all he ever does is take from his surroundings. You don't know this now, but you will. He is the only exception to everything. You will either love it, hate it, or both." Her smile never left as she got up from the couch and left.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane./** _

"Why are you doing this?" Diane asked as Roxx placed a beautiful necklace on her.

The vanity mirror reflected the redhead smiling through it.

"You already know the answer, sweetheart." The redhead walked away from the blonde who was dressed in a very sexy attire.

Diane replied through the mirror. "Because Rick is the only exception to anything."

The blonde droned what you have said to her a million times before. She finally faced the redhead when she sat on her bed.

"Rick might be, but I'm not. You don't have to force yourself to act like this. We only need to keep up public appearances, this private stuff doesn’t affect us at all. Helping me doesn't benefit you at all, quite the opposite, it's hurting you." Diane offhandedly mentioned. 

Roxx rolled her eyes in which Diane obviously saw.

"Sweetheart, don't sweat the small stuff. What I do concerns me and since it's not affecting you, you shouldn't care of my actions as of late." She got up from the bed and pulled Diane in front of a full body mirror, fixing her up and smoothing the dress of wrinkles.

"Tonight, you and Rick will have the evening, and most likely the entire tomorrow, to yourselves. You and him are going to a nice dinner, some miscellaneous adventure, then go to some fancy shmancy hotel where you'll fuck like rabbits. I'll hold the fort down here. Now go." Roxx shooed the blonde away toward the front entrance where there was a blue haired penguin.

She went up to him and gave a kiss on the cheek while giving a credit card to Diane. "I'll cover. Try not to run me dry." Roxxanne said.

"No promises." Rick replied instead with a smirk.

Diane looked at her and there seem to be a shift in the atmosphere between them before Rick swept Diane off her feet and carried her to the car. Roxx watched as the front door closed and she was all alone in the house. She let out a breath of relief. Rick asked her months ago to get along with Diane, he seemed to really want this to work. She agreed, but only after a few arguments, shots, and single viable point. The redhead heard crying and she quickly went to the source. As she picked up a blonde small human to hum back to sleep, the single viable point which made her agree to be tolerable of Diane looked up at her and smiled. Her heart shattered that day, but also seemed to grow larger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then she had a Beth. /** _

Roxanne came back from a small business trip cross country and was in front of the house in Michigan. It's been only 3 months and she opened the door to the one-story house. As soon as she opened it a little blonde tornado came running at her screaming her name. She jovially picked her up and spun her around before placing her back down.

"Missed me I see." She smiled at the child. Beth nodded and dragged her to the living room to show her what she was reading. The redhead nodded her head as the child rehashed the entire child's book to her.

"You're welcome." A male voice said as he dropped her luggage on the floor of the living room.

She looked a Beth and said," Truly, poor service, when did we hire this rude butler of ours?"

Beth giggled as she ran up to her father and asked politely to take her luggage to her room. Rick glared at Roxx as he couldn't refuse his daughter and lugged the rectangular storage to her room. She high fived Beth in the process. Diane came out and smiled at both. Roxx got up and hugged Diane, before asking about her day.

At dinner she dropped the figurative bomb on them.

"We're moving to Washington."

After a heated discussion when Beth was asleep, they (mostly Diane) caved in, and they were off to Washington with a two story house in the suburbs.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then she had a Beth. /** _

The transition was smooth and to be honest, the relationship between the three was at an all-time high, until Roxx got busy with work again. Although Beth didn't witness her biological parents fighting, she still suspected something wrong.

When Roxx was gone for relatively long periods of time, Beth would notice some tension between her parents, but couldn't figure out why. The redhead herself was tired. After a long day at work, or after a company trip, or some government bullshit she somehow got tangled into, she would come home with a 50/50 chance at either coming home to a loving family or be a mediator between Rick and Diane. In addition, she tried to distract Beth as much as possible from her parent’s arguments. Typically they try to do it when she's asleep, but some arguments were spilled over to the next day, god forbid the rest of the week.

It was one of those arguments that bled to the next day when Roxx finally got a day off. She was tired but could hear the angry whispers of the two in the adjacent room. She got up and dragged Beth away from the house informing the two of them of their departure. She refused to play mediator today and decided to be the fun-loving aunt for Beth. Rick and Diane can have a brawl at the house as she distracts Beth.

"Why do mommy and daddy always fight?" She asked.

The redhead sighed, this child was either perceptive as hell or Diane and Rick suck at hiding their arguments around her.

"People in general fight over disagreements, big or small. This is common, unhealthy, but common. It will be fine; your parents love each other. They can sort things out." She replied.

"They don't fight as much when your around though? I mean maybe in the beginning, but in a few days, everything is fine, and we are one big happy family again!"

The older woman didn’t give her a reply. She knew Beth was smart enough to understand her own words.

"Where are we going?" the child asked.

"Visiting some friends."

She took Beth to a hospital dedicated to army vets. Due to her political, government bullshit, she invested into a hospital for Veterans for whatever reason. She watched as Beth filtered through the vets making each one smile a bit brighter.

"And this limb right here, your aunt gave me!"

"No way! How? Did she grow a leg for you like a lizard! I learned from my dad that a lizard can grow its tail back when it's cut off!" The army vet laughed and told Beth multiple stories how Roxx and her "friends" helped each person in this hospital.

Roxx rolled her eyes, she just threw money at morally ethical geniuses. They weren't her friends, but employees. However, she can still see the joy and happiness all these vets feel toward her and the staff here. She brought Beth along so she can be in a happy and carefree environment.

"I've decided! I want to become a surgeon so I can help just like my aunt!" Beth proclaimed.

Roxx smiled walked up to Beth and gave her a hug, not letting her out of her arms even as they walked home.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then she had a Beth. /** _

The fights got worse and Roxx was tired of playing mediator. The long business trips she dreaded became her savior from coming back home to another argument between Rick and Diane. She only came home to spend time with Beth as a momentary distraction for the both. Rick and Diane started yelling at her to stay out of their arguments or start blaming her for not meditating between them. She got so many mixed signals that it caused her to break down more than once in her office.

She spent more time with Beth at the hospital because that seemed to be their safe haven. Beth's interest to become a surgeon grew and she grew rapidly smart under her colleagues.

Since they have been spending more and more time at the hospital, Roxx also got interested in the medical field and learned from them as well and befriended some the of nurses and doctors.

One night got particularly bad at home. It was late night and Beth was asleep.

All three were in the living room with a dim light casted over them. As usual, Rick and Diane where whisper arguing while Roxx tried to diffuse the situation with a different tactic other than booze.

"You are never home anymore, you're always drunk, and when you do come home it's in the early hours in the morning!"

"Where I go, what I do, it's my business! You're not my guardian, you are my wife, and I don't need to tell you what I am doing with my life every second of every day!"

"It is because I am your wife that I have the right to know!"

"Well it is my right to choose if I want you to know or not!"

They finally bothered to looked at the redhead wanting to put her cent in. She looked at both, tired as all hell.

"Okay, let's - on second thought, let me be Paris and we will all agree on a compromise. Sound good?"

Initially she wanted to say, "let's all calm down", but she knew that just adds fuel to the fire and she really didn't want Beth to wake up.

They both gave her a look. Really, this is where they agree! She had to pick a side for this argument to end because of the 2:1 vote they implemented way back when.

She was not going to pick a side because the fighting only got worse. She tried to mediate between them again.

"Fine! You want sides, then I'll be Switzerland. I am not picking any of your sides!"

"So typical of you to be "neutral" Roxx." Rick said.

"And what does that mean?!"

"You never "pick" a side because it never concerns you. You say you want to help us, and self-proclaimed yourself as a "mediator", but you haven't done anything!" Diane also argued.

Fuck being Switzerland, she'll be Germany! A war on both fronts!

"Excuse me!"

"Yes excuse yourself, just like the last time and the time before that, you have an entire list of excuses you've used under the guise of compliancy and compromise!" Diane continued.

"Son of a bitch, you know what! Both of you are in the wrong! Diane, I have told you time and time again how Rick is, but you never heed any of my advice, you think because you’re some top-grade psychologist you know the human psyche better than anyone! Well news flash, Rick and I don't fit your cookie cutter mold! You're trying to fit a god damn square in a circle! And you, Rick, should know better than anyone else how it feels for their spouse to be gone for copious amounts of time! Coming back at ungodly hours, having so little contact with them to the point you look for someone else to fill the void. For fucks sake, you got lonely, banged this bitch, and got hitched! Only until you realized you were going to be a father that you told me! And it wasn’t even on your accord, you told me mid argument to piss me the fuck off!"

"Did you ever thought of how I felt moving across the damn continent for YOUR job!"

"I ASKED you! You had the option to say no!"

"And what! Wait 5 years for you to come back!"

"The ONLY reason we stayed 5 years in Michigan was because YOU banged Diane and had a child! The most time it would've taken for my trip was 2 years max!"

"2 years for you to bang your coworkers while I'm in Seattle!" But that accusation was drowned out when Diane began to talk.

"Don't you dare blame me! I didn't just go to the bar, saw the first man there, and seduced him!"

"Might as well done it! As soon as you figured he was "married" you plotted to remove me from the equation!"

"Your so called "marriage" wasn't even real! And by Rick's stance at the time, your relationship was hanging by a thread, if not already cut off!"

"And so you thought "this motherfucker is single, well why don't I spread my legs and tie him down by his dick!” Did you honestly thought you could've had a Hallmark ending!"

"Whoa, wait a fucking second! I never said my relationship with Roxx was hanging by a thread! I was pissed and I was angry, and all I wanted to do that night was get drunk!"

"So you went to the bar with a hot blonde psychologist!"

"I went to the bar alone! I met with Diane by accident! I was already drinking by the time she recognized me! She also had a rough day so I bought her some drinks-"

"Don't you dare say you bought me drinks out of courtesy, I saw you eyeing me through our entire conversation and you were sober enough to know what you’re doing!"

"Stop! You cannot play innocent with me, princess! I know you calculated your fucking encounter with Rick so don't even try! Then you, Rick, thought with your dick and blew a load in her!"

The conversation took a turn for the worse, opening up multiple cans of worms.

"FUCK YOU, admit this is all your fault!" Rick exploded.

"You KNEW your job was going to take long nights in the office! And you knew Rick was going to be lonely for majority of the day! You set him up for separation anxiety!" Diane jumped in.

Rick and Diane ganged up on her, alternating their arguments so she couldn't get a word in.

"Not only that, but every god damn time I went to your office, your receptionist ALWAYS said you're TOO busy to see me!"

"You ignored him for essentially a year! In addition, all our arguments are about YOU!"

"Whenever there is an argument, you are the first one to dip out!"

"You grab MY daughter early morning and don't come back till dinner time! You are never present in our arguments! It is not only Rick and I that have problems. We also have problems with you!"

"You only come to us individually to play "angel" and get us to trust you more, not each other!"

"You call me a manipulator, but you've been orchestrating this entire marriage to fail!"

"If you weren't here we would not have these arguments! We wouldn't have these conflicts! We would be living happily with our daughter Beth!"

"GET OUT!" Roxx yelled, anger contorting her expression. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"WE ALL LIVE HERE DIPSHIT!"

"WELL, GUESS THE FUCK WHAT, THE HOUSE IS UNDER MY NAME, UNDER MY PROPERTY, UNDER MY TAX PAYABLES. SO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT. BOTH OF YOU!"

Rick threw his hands up in the air and walked out through the garage, while Diane left through the front door. Both left in their respective vehicles to find shelter. Roxx stumbled to both exits and locked the door behind them when she saw their vehicles leave. As soon as she accomplished that, she collapsed.

Ugly broken sobs ripped from her throat while she dug her nails to break her skin. She tried to stop the sobs by slowly decreasing her intake of oxygen. Her hands trailed from her shoulder to her neck as she wrapped them around her flesh. It was working, but the tear production increased. When the tears ran down her face, over her hands and soaked her neck she started clawing the tear stains in disgust. She crawled herself to a dark corner where the light wouldn't hit her as she broke down as her breathing increased. Her heart wouldn't stop beating and it annoyed her greatly, she wanted to feel pain, she wanted to numb herself, she wanted to die. However, at the same time she wanted comfort. And she was uncomfortable when she curled into a ball.

She knew that being curled up into the ball was her safest position when she broke down, but she wasn't in the sanest of minds right now. She felt more comfortable twisting her limbs in odd directions, uncomfortable positions, dangerous arrangements. The feeling that her bones may snap felt comforting. Like she was a marionette on a string and once that string was cut, it will finally be free. She didn't like the pain in her heart, but she knew it was just chemicals in the brain making her believe there is pain in the heart. She was healthy, but at the same time she was not. She banged her head against the wall wanting her brain to stop fucking around and make her function normally. However, the pain she was in was translated in the brain like serotonin. It felt good. It felt nice. She cried some more knowing this was not normal, but it felt right.

She was about to hit her head harder against the wall when some mass stopped her.

"Please... please... Aunt Roxy stop hurting yourself. Don't... don't leave me as well."

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, she grabbed the small mass into a hug and clung onto her like a life preserver. Roxanne held her gently and finally felt the pain of her own ministrations. Her head was dazed, her neck was scratchy and red, her shoulders were slightly bloody for breaking skin, and her limbs were sore.

She barely recognized the clock hanging over head. 3am.


	4. Chapter 4

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Now she only had a Beth. /** _

It's been a week since the fight and the house felt so empty. After her breakdown, Beth didn't leave her side for even a moment. Roxx never felt so grateful, but this couldn't continue forever.

"Aunt Roxy, please don't leave. I'm sure mommy and daddy will forgive you and we can live as one big happy family again."

Beth was in Roxy’s room as the redhead began to pack. She swung her legs back and forth.

"Beth, I know you heard our argument that night. So, you know I have to do this. I must do this. In order to give your parents a fair shot at this. I... I've... I've only been a third wheel."

"But they don't know your side of the story! They don't know that you've been taking me out of the house to distract me from their arguments!"

"Beth, just trust me okay. I'm not gone forever, just... for a while. I'll still contact you every chance I get. I'll try to reply to every letter you sent. And I'll visit if I'm close by."

Roxanne was running. She was going to tour the world as a military nurse giving aid to wherever she was stationed at. She'll serve 10 years, come back, test the waters, and if it's still too hot, she'll continue her service. She sighed as she gestured Beth towards her. The 4-year-old went over and Roxx cradled her in her arms.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are my baby girl and deserve the best. And right now, you deserve both parents. Not a pseudo-one." Roxx kissed her forehead and held her as long as possible.  
\-------

She placed the deed of the house on the table with the new ownership in Rick and Diane's name. Beth was currently in Kindergarten. She looked around the house one final time. It looked pretty much the same with the only exception of her room; bare of personal items and accessories all that was left were the furniture and a letter. She sighed as she did a mental checklist. She saw two vehicles she haven’t seen in a week pull up in the driveway through the window. Rick and Diane greeted each other with friendly gestures, not aware of Roxx watching them. Roxx smiled sadly as they conversed with each other in the driveway.

She grabbed the portal gun Rick made for her. In their blissful years, Rick made portal guns for each of them. One for himself, one for Roxx, and one for Diane. As soon as she saw them approaching the front door, she zapped a portal in the current room and walked through. By the time the door opened, the portal closed.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Now she only had a Beth. /** _

It's been 10 years since her deployment. Her first 5 years she was able to sneak back to Seattle and spend a few days with Beth inconspicuously. After, however, they mostly communicated by letters as she was sent farther away. At her latter half of her service she visit Beth once, but managed to send souvenirs and gifts from around the world.

Beth had really help her through her mental barriers and was glad she was around. Roxx could tell Beth how important her existence to her was, but it would always undermine the true feelings she felt. As if words were never enough to express it.

As promised, Roxx came back to test the waters. She would be lying to herself if she told herself she was ready. Currently, she was stalling for time. She checked her businesses, which managed fine without her. They didn't expand or gained more profit. It was rather stagnant. Which in the business world means it was failing, but sometimes stagnant was good? Next, she checked the Veterans Hospital. She was decked out in uniform as she greeted some friends.

"Yo, you've got a stack of letters in your office."

"Bills?"

"Most of them, but one of them is from Beth. I knew your service was almost up and didn't bother to send it as it would've taken longer to loop back to you."

"How is Beth?"

"She started volunteering for hours here as soon as she reached high school. Still wants to be a surgeon that one."

"I'm glad."

"So are the rest of us doctors. She's got talent, she has a little bit of experience, and soon she will have all the skills to be one. We are all rooting for her."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

She got to her office and checked the piles of letters. She recognized the odd one out and opened it immediately. She read the contents and her eyes widened with every word. She reread the letter, before booking back to Sanchez house.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Now she only had a Beth. /** _

She lived once more in the house. Even though there were people living in the house, it felt so desolate. The reason? Rick left. According to Beth, when Roxx left they did act like a loving couple in a normal marriage. It hurt, yes, but that was fine. It just showed that their arguments were valid, and she was the root of their problems. But apparently, they started to argue again in the last 3 years. Even worse, the arguments were more horrific then "that night" which caused Beth to go into mental breakdowns. She constantly heard them fighting, not bothering to whisper and straight up yelling every night.

Everything changed last year when Beth heard her mother scream "THEN LEAVE!"

Rick left, and he hasn't come back since. Beth told Roxx that her mother has been in a state of depression since that night. That Diane has been like a robot, essentially neglecting her own daughter and asking the same questions every day without listening to her.

Roxx felt terrible. She should've been here. If not for Diane and Rick, to the very least, for Beth.

Roxx entered the kitchen where she saw Diane with a bottle of wine open and a glass. The blonde's back was to her, unaware of the redhead leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance.

"Hey stranger, pour me a glass?"

The blonde tensed, before her whole body shook. The redhead was worried and came closer to Diane. Just she was behind her, the blonde turned around and cried into her shoulder. Roxx quickly held onto her as Diane leaned against her frame. She slowly dragged both bodies down till both were on the floor. Roxx ran her hand through blonde locks while rubbing circles on her back. She tried to comfort her as much as she could.

"Roxxanne, you were right. You've always been right." Diane chanted.

Roxx knew exactly what she was talking about. She kissed the top of the blonde head trying to sooth their shared emotions.

Rick is a blackhole, taking everything around him. For only he, is the god damn exception to anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then a Beth. /** _

She and Diane raised Beth without Rick for 3 years, specifically her high school years. Beth was turning out to be a remarkable young woman. But things took a turn for the worse when Diane was hospitalized, near the end of Beth's junior year. She died that summer.

"Diane Sanchez died due to depression." The doctor stated as he forlornly gave the news. "According to your reports Ms. Rivas, her body was healthy as could be and her genetic disease was handled with all proper precautions. The forensic department agreed with you. The only underlying cause of death is depression."

"But she didn't commit suicide, a heart just doesn't stop when you want it to." Roxx reasoned. She couldn't accept Diane's death, not like this.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look, before answering.  
"It's unexplainable I know, and it is hard to accept a person's death. The best way I could explain this phenomenon is like trying to prove why medical miracles happen. Sometimes things just happen without rhyme or reason, there is nothing scientific about them. And where there are miracles, there exist the opposite, tragedies."

"So your just saying, she was a medical tragedy!"

"I'll give you a moment with the patient to mourn."

The doctor left and Roxx turned her head to the window which hosted Diane's body. She entered the room and cried silent tears as she held the cold hand. Beth was interning at a different hospital, so she wasn't here. Roxx felt as cold as the body, but she knew that was a lie.

"Why? Why did you leave us? I finally got you back."

Roxx kissed Diane on the forehead before wallowing in her own grief.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then a Beth. /** _

It was late at night and Beth was over at a friend’s house. Her daughter was enjoying her senior year of high school as she only had 2 core classes and the rest were extracurriculars. When it was only Roxx and Diane raising her, Beth started to both call them her mothers. Roxx never felt so much joy that night when Beth called her mother; Diane didn't mind, she even encouraged it. Roxx was home alone drinking wine. She already finished a whole bottle and was debating opening another.

Suddenly she heard noise coming from the garage. She grumbled to herself and got a box of Lucky Charms from the cabinet. Beth exited the house through the garage when her friend picked her up. She would not be surprised if she left the door open for the raccoons to come in.

She unlocked the door to the garage, ready to throw the cereal to the driveway for the raccoons to chase. As soon as she opened the door a drunk Rick fell on top of her. She yelped as they both kissed the ground. The clearly drunk as fuck Rick passed out as soon as she opened the door and the less coordinated Roxx fell due to the influence of alcohol and surprise. The cereal box spilled all over the floor, but that was instantly forgotten for the more pressing issue at hand.

Roxx maneuvered the blue haired man off her for a moment so she could drag him to the living room. Although the living room was only 12 feet away from the where they were at. With Roxy’s lack of coordination factored with Rick's height and weight, the result was her hitting her hips and stubbing her toes against surfaces. It wasn’t until she flopped him onto the couch did, she hear his mutterings.

"It’s all my fault. I did this. Why am I so toxic? I deserve this, I should never be happy."

Roxx was sad that Rick was muttering these things. She stumbled her way through the house, though not as much anymore with the lack of mass hauling her down and a little bit more sober. She started to clean Rick up. She wiped away assumed vomit on his lips, grabbed his flask from his hand so it doesn't spill, and stripped him of his dirty coat. As she was about to put the coat in the laundry, but first she emptied out his pockets for anything important. She took out some electronics and a few pieces of paper. She was curious and unraveled the pieces. One was a noted from one of his friends, a person named Bird person. Coordinates that look like it can be inputted into the portal gun. And a certificate. She flattened out the as best she could try to read it. Her eyes widened, she turned the paper over and saw taped to the back of the certificate was a picture of Rick, Diane, Roxx, and Beth, all smiling. She looked at the drunk on her couch as she began to weep once more.

The certificate in Rick's lab coat was Diane's death certificate, with the cause of death highlighted.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then a Beth.** _ **/**

"Your mom would say you look beautiful." Roxx said as she placed a necklace on Beth's neck. She was dressed for her high school prom, looking absolutely stunning.

"Thank you mother." Beth smiled at the same vanity that used to be Diane's. Roxx smiled in response to her daughter as she led her daughter down stairs. Rick appeared at the end of the stair case and looked at Beth up and down.

"Change."

"Rick."

"She's not going to prom like that."

"You were there when we went dress shopping, you were the one who picked this dress."

"And now, I'm saying the dress is too inappropriate for my little girl."

Beth chuckled as Roxy and Rick argued about her.

"I know these little shits because I was one of those little shits! Beth will attract those horny prepubescent boys like a moth to a flame!"

"And you know what Rick, if they get too close to our Beth, they will get burned. Baby girl, I give you full permission to kick a boy’s ass if they get a bit too familiar with you. Don't worry about lawsuits, I can win them." Roxx comforted both Rick and Beth.

Beth smiled at her parents and gave them both a hug. Both parents reciprocated as the doorbell rang. Beth's friends squealed at the sight of her and thus began the grueling process of photographing. Rick oversaw all the pictures as Roxx relaxed on the sideline because Rick lost rock, paper, sisscors. However, it wasn’t as "troublesome" as Rick complained about it to be. She saw a brief smile as he took pictures for Beth with her friends. She sat down on the couch reading her favorite book with a plate of cannolis beside her as she heard her husband yell "More?!" And the group of giggling girls moved to the backyard. She turned the page.  
\------  
"You piece of shit!" Roxxanne held a boy by the collar of his shirt against the wall. He was nervous and confused. She lifted him off the wall before slamming him right against it again.

This hormonal teenage child had the audacity to come to her house, after he knocked up her daughter, and dare say to her that he could support her. All because Beth did a pity lay.

A DAMN PITY LAY.

Because she felt sorry for the guy who seemed to be the next top candidate for 40-year-old virgin, Beth had sex with this no spine, conniving, useless, shit stain of a man.

Her Beth was having a midlife crisis at the age of 17! Luckily Rick took Beth out today for some quality father daughter bonding time. Because if Beth was home and saw this tool out here, she no doubt have another mental breakdown.

"M... ma-... m-ma'am. I- I promise to support Beth..."

"So you don't think I can't support my own daughter, you punk!"

"N-no! Not at all. Not that I mean you can't support her, I mean you can obviously support her, we would be blessed if you could support us!"

"So you were planning to dependent on us! Am I and my husband only cash cows to you!"

"No that wasn't what I was trying to imply!"

"What are you trying to imply!"

"I know Beth is a smart girl and she has dreams to become a surgeon. So a child will obviously hinder her plan-"

"Boy you better stop while your ahead of yourself."

"I'm just saying the cost of an abortion-"

Roxxanne flung the brown haired boy to the side and grabbed a belt from the coat closet and used it as a whip. The sudden sound scared the boy as his eyes grew wide.

"You! Don't get a say in anything. You don't even mention this possibility to my daughter. What she does with your unwanted sperm donation is up to her. If she wants to keep the child, she'll keep the child, if she wants an abortion, she will get the abortion. She does not need your shit filled input to decide what she can or cannot do to HER body. Don't you dare try to make her lean towards one choice or the other for your shitty fantasy."

She stepped menacingly toward the boy who crawled backwards toward the door.

"Regardless of her choice, your life belongs to me. You WILL take responsibility for your actions. You WILL listen to every command I give you. And you WILL compensate by any means necessary for the troubles you inflicted on MY daughter."

At each emphasis Roxx whipped the belt at the feet of the young boy, effectively scaring him as he edged closer and closer to the door.

"You will pay for you actions Jerry Smith, I guarantee you that."

Finally the young boy scrambled up at the door and ran out of her house. When he left, she place the belt back into the closet, grabbed a glass of wine, and waited for her daughter and husband to come back.

**_/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then a Beth. /_ **

"Are you sure mother?"

"Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes! Don't worry, Rick and I got this, just have fun with Jerry. Okay baby girl?" Roxx shooed her daughter away toward her husband Jerry.

They said goodbye to Roxx and Rick as the blue haired man held onto their granddaughter. Beth and Jerry ended up keeping the baby and did a shotgun wedding. Because Beth wanted to keep the baby, she thought she would have to give up being a surgeon. Roxx quickly dismissed that idea saying she and Rick could watch over the baby while she's getting her degree. They argued for a while, but Roxx ultimately won at the end.

In addition, because Roxx believed Beth was too good for Jerry, the only way the stupid male could marry her daughter was to be at the same level as her. So, the first thing she had a problem with Jerry was his looks. Instantly she made him do military drills from all sectors, 6 days a week for 12 hours every day, not including mealtimes.

Not only did his body barely become passable, his personality shifted 30 degrees in the right direction. He was still annoying and dumb, but at least he can be passable eye candy. After military training was done, she encouraged him (read forced) to pick a major that won’t embarrass her daughter. All the art majors were immediately disqualified for him. He ended up picking marketing, which wasn't the best, but it would not embarrass her daughter. She made sure Jerry understood, passed, and excelled on all his classes. Only when he was on his way to finish his undergraduate’s degree and got a paid internship with a ladder system, did she deem him as a viable candidate for Beth's husband. Not the best, but viable. Only then did she approve of their marriage. They may have married young, but she didn't let Jerry lived with them until last year. Up until then, he still lived in his parents’ house and only visited Beth, not even staying over nights.

Anyway, Rick carried their 2-and-a-half-year-old granddaughter to the living room. She wasn't as smart as Beth, but she was smarter than average. Summer amused herself with crayons and paper and went to her room.

Roxx leaned against Rick and sighed.

"I am way too young to have a grandchild already. My hair didn’t even start graying yet."

"I know the feeling, we don't even qualify for the early bird special yet."  
They chuckled as the TV played in the background.

"So I was thinking..."

"And what thoughts are going inside that mind of yours." Rick replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we should move out."

"Roxx..."

"Just hear me out Rick. This house is worth more to us than mansions in California, penthouses in New York, or even estates in Texas. This place has sentimental value. So, I don’t want to sell it. Plus, we already bought it out. We can give the deed to Beth, under her name. She can start a family here and grow into the person I know she could be."

"And what does us having to move out clash with Beth's development."

"You know there isn’t enough space here for all of us, especially if Beth wants her family to grow. Plus, Beth has grown a dependency on us, specifically you. This dependency can impair judgment, we both know that. Look I'm not saying we should go across the globe. I'm just saying, maybe 30 min. Or an hour away drive. Close enough if she really needs us, but far enough to deter her from "casually" dropping by." Roxx laid her head against Rick's chest drawing patterns on his chest.

"Plus, instead of having to stay at a motel every time one of us want to do it, we have our own place."

Rick grabbed Roxy’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Should've argued with that first."

"Shut up." She smiled and chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**_/She had a Rick once. /_ **

She and Rick moved out and Beth became more independent. The family became closer as Rick and Roxx visited every other weekend, holiday, and anniversary with the family.

On their down time, Rick and Roxx explored the multiverse and went off in crazy adventures like they used to. Rick eventually confessed where he went off to in the years he disappeared. She heard he rejoined the efforts against the Federation and was against the Council of Ricks.

Also every anniversary, Rick made her chocolate mousse. An homage to their very first meeting. Everything was going swimmingly, but it all came crashing down.

"What the FUCK! Unhand me and my husband this instant!" She yelled and struggled in the grasp of a man who looks like her husband.

"Take Rick SW-33T and his wife."

"Don't you dare bring my wife into this!"

"You lost all right to negotiate when you refused to join the council of Ricks."

They dragged both Rick and Roxxanne to the council of Ricks. At the time, the place itself was very small. There were a bunch of versions of her husband, but the people beside these Ricks differed greatly. Some had homeless people near them, others had models, few had other scientists near them, but what they all had were a Rick beside them. Even the court was small, but even though it was small everything seemed so pretentious to Roxx.

When they gathered in front of this "council" all the Rick's had very laughable hairstyles, like they were so fucking bad, it's like they're begging to be mocked.

Her Rick was knocked down behind the knees to make him kneel. Roxx gave a sound of protest as she watched her husband get abused. The Rick's behind her held her up and away from her Rick.

"Rick SW-33T you have been accused of hindering the establishment of the Council by means of arson, theft, and murder. Your punishment, you must join and serve the Citadel for 20+ years. No outside contact and no visitations to your universe."

"Wait, now hold up a second, you can't just accuse my husband for being guilty. Where the evidence!" Roxxanne yelled.

The council looked toward her, then looked toward her Rick.

"Rick SW-33T, control your partner. Its unbefitting."

The council dismissed her as they took Roxx and Rick to a containment cell.  
\----  
"Come on Rick! Almost home free!" Roxx cheered on.

Both Roxx and Rick staged a breakout and successfully escaped the prison cell. They made it to a storage unit that held a captive’s belongings. They knocked out the Rick guard and stole his keys to unlock all storage units. They assumed that since this was the citadel of Rick's they locked up other "rouge" Ricks as well. All they had to do was find a unit with a portal gun. However it was harder than it seemed because while they lack proper security measures since they were still being established, they were smart enough to disable the parts of a portal gun.

Currently Roxx was the one who was assembling the portal gun as her Rick was looking for more of the components of the portal gun. The longer they were here, the more anxious they got. It won’t be long before someone notices something and they are caught. She yelped excitingly when she finished assembling.

"Done! Did you find the portal fluid yet?"

"No I think they just stole it! There is no portal fluid anywhere!"

"Can you make some?" She said desperately.

"Not here, we need a lab."

She slid over to the computer where Guard Rick was stationed at, she flipped through multiple cameras and found a lab like setting.

"There is a lab 3 floors up to our right."

"Let's go!"

They booked it to the lab, stealing Guard Rick's clearance card. They closed the door behind them and locked it. Her Rick started to make the portal fluid with her going around the lab handing the ingredients to him. She looked out the one-way window and saw a bunch of guard Ricks scrambling upstairs.

"Rick, they're coming!"

"Almost done I swear!"

The doors to the lab were being pounded on. They knew.

What seemed like ages, the portal fluid finally reached the correct consistency and color of green. Rick SW-33T threw the vial at Roxx, in which she expertly reloaded like she was back doing weapons training. She shot a green portal to the furthest wall from the door and ran. She heard her Rick following behind her and just as they were about to enter, an electric shock coursed through her spine. She saw stars before she even comprehended, she was on the ground. She saw her Rick skid to a stop as he passed her when she was attacked. He turned around only to receive a punch to the gut by a guard Rick. She wanted to protest, but she couldn't move. She saw another pair of feet enter her vision as they walked toward her husband. He began to monologue.

"And you were so close to escaping, must feel terrible. Please excuse me, but it seems we had a mix up. Your partner was right, you didn't commit the crimes we mixed up a letter in the referral department. However, because of your escape escapade you have now been charged with battery, assault, unauthorized use of federal property, and theft. But don't worry, your sentence will be much lighter than your previous one. You Rick SW-33T will work in a factory until your sentence is up. However, your little partner here will serve her own sentence."

"Get... away... from my Roxx."

Roxxanne was slowly getting sleepy and her vision was blurring, but she seemed to still hear the Pretentious Rick monologue.

"Yes, Roxxanne Rivas is her full name yes? She has a very particular effects on Ricks, or at least people associated with Ricks. You see we were able to find you almost instantaneously when you got into the lab. However, before that, we weren't even aware you guys escaped. Not even after you guys were in the storage cells. However, what was fascinating was that according to the brain waves in this room, there was only one person in this room. And that was you SW-33T, we assumed you let your lady friend go already. So, imagine my surprise she was still here! So, I created a hypothesis. What if your partner amplifies your waves? Interesting concept yes? In the storage cells there was only one brainwave, which match the Rick you knocked out. Your partner amplified the guard in the storage room brain waves to completely cover yours! Well either way, neither you will remember this."

"And you Ms. Rivas I will be seeing much, much sooner than you think. Nighty night~." She finally was knocked out and didn't have to hear another monologue.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

But for the next 10+ years she couldn't remember who that was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

She remembered, she used to love sweets.

**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane./**

She remembered her life in Washington, in Michigan.

 _ **/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then she had a Beth.** _/

She remembered the fights, the tears, the chaos.

_**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Now she only had a Beth. /** _

She remembered her lowest point in life, how her sun can in the form of a small little girl.

**/She had a Rick once, but she also had a Diane. Then a Beth. /**

She remembered a house filled with only women at one point.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

She remembered her life before she pushed papers for the council. A life before she became the most trusted advocate for the Citadel of Ricks, before she used her business expertise to grow this space hub into the most glorious city on the central finite curve. She also remembered how she was experimented on for her "unique" effects on Ricks.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

And she'd be damned if she didn't get her Rick back.

**_/She had a Rick once/_ **

After 10+ years, both Rick and Roxxanne dropped back into the lives of Beth. She was undoubtedly pissed, but after a few months, and a lot of yelling, Roxy was able to explain what happened, to Beth. With this Roxx and Rick was introduced to the newest edition to the family, they might've been 14 years too late, but the boy finally got to meet his grandparents. The first thing Rick did with his grandson was go on an adventure. By the time both came back for dinner, Rick was yelling "Rick and Morty forever, 100 years!"

Roxy smiled, age lines starting to grow in. Rick and Roxx finally looked like grandparents.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

Rick roped Morty in his antigovernment sentiments and most of their adventures started to target either the Federation or the council of Ricks. While her husband and grandson went off adventuring, she had a mission of her own as well.

She started to target every Rick that has done her or her husband wrong during their time in captivity on the Citadel. With her unauthorized portal gun and a husband who could make portal fluid with a snap of his fingers she was able to maintain this lifestyle for a while.

She didn’t know why it took her forever to learn that her actions create consequences. But by the time she learnt her lesson, it was already too late.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

And her Rick bled on the asphalt of the street. The red liquid painted the ground with majority on black pavement instead of his body. She walked into the Beth's home, where all their, now only her, memories were kept. The destruction in the living room, the kitchen, the garage, everywhere. Her lips trembled, truly scared of what she'll witness, but she must. If not for her, at least for them.

For her Jerry, for her Beth. For her Summer and her Morty. But most of all for her Rick.

"Surveillance, playback security cams. Reenact crime scene."

She ended up puking for an entire day after watching.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

"Blow up dimension SW-33T. Record destruction and blame on terrorist Ricks C-550, 301B, C-132, and C-137. Follow same procedure for dimensions A-17, Zeta 02, and alpha 9 and all their sub-universes. Send "evidence" to the Citadel."

"Action confirmed, now commencing destruction on 12 multiverses." The AI replied.

Roxxanne did it, she got all her revenge to the people who did her wrong, but she never felt so empty. She caressed the portal gun her Rick made her. She modified so she can go unseen, by even the council of Ricks. She was able to create her own Portal fluid since the passing of her husband. She felt empty, and now wanted to fill the void.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

She did drugs, alcohol, and sex, but they were so temporary. Why couldn't something more fill the void, why couldn't be happy?

Then she found her vice.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

She turned her body toward the man she was sharing a bed with. Her vivacious red hair turned strawberry blonde. Her body, although impressive for her age, was still saggy in some places. She turned away from the ebony skinned man and got herself dressed. It was time for the act to begin. She grabbed the expensive but very valuable cigars he gifted her last night and left.

She came back with a drugged-out woman with similar hair color as herself and draped her across the man. She checked their pluses and vital signs to ensure they were alive but knocked out. Finally, she gave a call.  
\---  
Roxxanne with makeup, a tank top, and tight jeans ran into the motel room and covered her mouth. She looked at her "friend" then at the two dead bodies on the bed. She ran back out, stuck a finger down her throat with her hands still covering her face and puked over the railing. Her "friend" came out and held her hair. Roxxanne started to pinch her skin, willing tears to come out.

"I told you where he was at so you could work things out, not kill him!"

"Roe! He was cheating on me! With a sex offender! That woman is a known sex offender in at least 2 states!"

"What if you husband was the victim!"

"Oh don't give him too much credit. Once I could believe, twice I'll pity, but for months! There is no way!"

Her "friend" tried to bring Roxxanne inside, for a more private discussion, but she could already see the neighbors calling in the cops as the look out their window.

"I’m going to jail. I should've never told you where he was! I can't go to jail, what am I going to do with my granddaughter!" Roxxanne broke down crying in public, she edged her peripherals to see some of the callers seem to pity her. Perfect.

"Roe! Get in the room!"

"No! I don’t want to! Please, don't make me go back in!" She protested and "struggled" against her grasp as she was dragged into the murder scene.

The man she slept with hours before her "friend's" arrival had his head blown into smithereens. The woman she dragged in had her insides spilling out of her. She was a known sex offender with quite a racist profile, she would rape people of color and either cry wolf or torture them. Both were shot with a shot gun at close range, which is why the scene was so messy.

"Roe, take the shotgun and hid it somewhere."

"Please, please don’t make me do this."

"We are already in too deep, you are now an accessory of murder. If you want to ever see your granddaughter again, we need to clean this up."

Roxxanne looked passed her friend and saw and undercover cop car, parked outside. Roxxanne vehemently shook her head side to side, but her "friend" shoved the gun in her hands and shoved her out the door. Roxxanne shivered and shook as she descended the motel stairs with a shotgun cradled into her arms.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of her and covered her mouth. She "jumped" and bit the inside of her cheeks to start the water works.

"Okay miss I need you to- wait calm down, look I'm an undercover cop, not some bad guy look. Here is my badge. Everything is going to be fine now. We got witnesses that can testify for your innocence. You’re not in trouble."

Roxxanne nervously shook her head and "complies" with the police. He took the gun away from her arms and told her to go to his colleague and pointed at the undercover car she spotted in the window. She agreed.  
\---  
That day her “friend” was instantly arrested and was sentence to life imprisonment. “Roe” came by and visited that friend for 3 months. Roe kept this friend sane and happy. For it was Roe who told this friend about her cheating husband, for it was Roe that was with her through the toughest times of her marriage. This friend talked to Roe everyday she was in prison through a phone and glass. In a short while, this friend looked forward to the everyday, mundane transpires of Roe. Everyday she waited for her to come back. Until one day she didn’t. This friend waited for hours, then days, then a week. This friend asked one of the guards what happened to Roe. They informed her that her friend “Roe” was assaulted last week and died just outside the prison. That friend got emotional really quick. The following week after being informed, she challenged and fought many inmates. By the next week her “friend” was found dead in her cell with no one cause how she died. The official cause of death statement: depression. Just like Diane.

"Roe" disappeared neatly off the census and so was her “friend”.

Roxxanne was on her driveway, garage open, smoking a big, fat cigar with a margarita on the side and sunglasses. Her strawberry blonde hair was dyed lighter and bit more pink. She puffed hazy air, relishing on the high she was on, lounging on a chair. She tapped the singe off in the designated jar that was placed on a cooler along with her drink.

Although this game was quite messy, she killed three birds one stone. The void in her chest seemed to shrink, it almost made her feel complete, but previous attempts told her this was only a temporary bliss. 6 months, this game lasted her 6 months. 3 for the husband, and 3 for her "friend". She honestly thought the game would last longer; she overestimated her targets. She was always down for the long game. She had the time, money, and patience.

For a 63-year-old she didn’t look a day over 50. Or at least that what she told herself. She was obsessed with a few things in life.

One of them was beauty. She wanted to look young even though she did not feel young at all. Personally, if she had the option to choose, she would rather feel young than look, but she hasn't felt young since she lost her husband, so she could only go for the next best thing: looks.

She was also obsessed with pushing people to their own toxicity. It didn’t really matter who, but she still has morals so she tries to aims this obsession to the disgusting people of the world.

Finally, she was obsessed with-

"Ah gee, Rick, we- we need to clean this up before mom gets home!"

"Sh...ut up Mooorty. I... I've... You k-know what, just don't think about it. I al... always have a p-plan."

A blue haired scientist just crash landed on his own house, burping through his sentence with alcohol splayed on his face. Beside him was a young brown-haired boy hunched shoulders looking at his grandfather nervously. The space craft skidded on top of their house and into their driveway. Thankfully for Rick it didn't crash into the garage, but the vehicle itself looks worse for wear. Oh, and the roof.

Roxxanne took a sip or her margarita as she watched the Smith duo from afar. Her shades displayed nothing abnormal on the outside, the world oblivious to her actions.

The scientist grabbed a familiar box and pressed the button.

"Hi I'm Mr. Meeseeks!"

"Mr. Meeseeks, repair the roof."

"Can do!!" The blue humanoid immediately began the process of repairing the roof.

Rick ordered Morty to pick up the metal scraps scattered on the driveway from the space craft. With only very little resistance, he agreed, and the blue haired man took off his lab coat and start fixing his hovercraft.

The woman sighed and took off her sunglasses. The Smith house disappeared as she did so. Her eyes gazed around the neighborhood she actually lived in. Generally, a better-looking neighborhood than the Smith family. It was more well-kept, a bit more pretentious, and still a suburbia: the grass was a bit greener, the streets were well paved with no cracks, and the sidewalks were clean. She was a few blocks down from where the Smith family lived. She stretched in her chair before moving to place everything back in her garage. In her driveway was a posh looking car and inside the garage was a motorcycle.

"Great aunt Roxx?"

She stopped briefly and looked at the person who called her. She smiled and continue to pack up as she replied.

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Can my friends and I stay over your house for a study session?"

"No problem, just tell me the date."

"Thanks grandma!"

"No problem, Jessica."

Once the teenage redhead left back inside her house, she finished packing. Smoking the last of her blunt, she also downed her margarita like it was a shot. The sunglasses she took off hanged on the shirt near her chest. She took a brief look back at the Smith house and saw the same scenario. She took the glasses off and placed them in a cabinet in her garage.

The garage was well maintained and clean. One half was dedicated to her tinkering or self-repair for vehicles, while the other hosted her joy ride. She closed the garage door and entered her two-story house through the garage.

In this dimension, she never met Rick. In this dimension she didn't meet Diane. In this dimension she never had a Beth. In this dimension, she didn't have anyone.

Not until she got an invitation to a funeral. A funeral of her apparent older sister by a few years. She went out of curiosity, and met her grandniece, Jessica. Memories, probably suppressed by this Roxxanne's body, flooded into her. She had a family?

In this dimension, she never found anyone who could keep up with her, thus making her all alone. In this dimension she was smart, too smart for her own good. She was a successful business woman, did time in the army, and loved to tinker with improbable science ideas. This dimension was almost an exact mimicry of her own, the only difference…

The only difference was she had no relation to the Smith family. Her consciousness, after she died in her original body, rerouted her to this dimension. To be honest she was ready to start over, turn a new leaf, be a better person. Sure, she had an estranged family, but this was her chance to reconnect. In addition, she could be herself and not act in front of them because they didn’t know her. The set up was perfect. Yet, it all came crashing down when she saw a familiar family at a grocery store a month after.

She knew then, this was the catch and she was too curious for her own good.

What was this Rick like? Was he good? Was he Evil? Was he bad?

Old habits die hard.

Yes, she had one more obsession.

She was obsessed with Rick Sanchez.

This Rick was one of the terrorist Ricks. One of which she blamed for the destruction of a few multiverse.

**_/She had a Rick once/_ **

Rick SW-33T.

_**/She had a Rick once/** _

And this was not her Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that both Roxxanne and Rick are similar ages. I do not support, write, or tolerate any incestuous, underaged, or significant age gap relationships. I also do not support any non-con/ rape relationships or severely (Onesided) abusive/violent relationships as well.


End file.
